


La legge del contrappasso

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Early Work, F/M, Knives, Rage, Revenge, Violence, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Bill Weasley era un uomo abbastanza pacifico. Per questo era ben saldo nella consapevolezza che la sua ira, sarebbe stata peggiore.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley





	La legge del contrappasso

** La Legge del Contrappasso ** **   
  
**

Si era sempre ritenuto abbastanza pacifico.

Raramente perdeva la pazienza, e questa sua caratteristica si era scoperta fondamentale per riuscire a sopravvivere nella sua famiglia, e successivamente per la convivenza con Fleur, che non sempre risultava facile.

Solo una cosa riusciva a far scattare in lui la scintilla, a instillare la rabbia nel suo animo, a fargli provare una voglia indicibile di _violenza._

Gli specchi.

Quelle sottili lamine di vetro, che da un anno a questa parte sembravano essere ovunque intorno a lui.

Troppo spesso la notte, quando non riusciva a dormire, quando gli incubi si presentavano prima ancora del sonno, si alzava dal letto e andava furtivamente in bagno.

Avvicinava lentamente il volto allo specchio, e cominciava a delineare il profilo delle cicatrici con un dito.

Rabbrividiva al pensiero della circostanza in cui se l’era procurate, rabbrividiva nel pensare a quel mostro.

Quel mostro, che aveva lasciato parte di sé su di lui.

Anche volendo, non riusciva ad ignorare quei segni, quelle ferite che avrebbero vergato il suo volto fino alla morte.

Non voleva. Perché l’unica cosa che gl’interessava era non dimenticare l’odio che provava, conservarlo in una nicchia recondita della sua mente fin quando non fosse giunto il momento di farlo esplodere.

Perché Bill Weasley era un uomo abbastanza pacifico.

Per questo era ben saldo nella consapevolezza che la sua ira, sarebbe stata peggiore.

*****

Lo sguardo che gli lanciò la moglie, era più che eloquente.

Di fronte a loro, nello spettacolo più macabro che chiunque di loro avessero mai visto, una schiera di Mangiamorte. Allineati, bacchetta alla mano. Quelli di loro che portavano il volto scoperto, presentavano un sorriso sardonico, promessa di dolore certo.

Eppure Bill, non riusciva a concentrarsi su quanto stava per accadere.

Il suo sguardo era stato catturato da delle figure retrostanti gli stessi Mangiamorte. Lupi mannari, portati a spasso come cani e ringhianti come tigri.

Pericolosi, mortali, ma a Bill questo non importava. L’unica cosa sulla quale riusciva a focalizzarsi, era il licantropo che li capitanava.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto ringhiare, se questo non servisse a ricordargli maggiormente il male insito nella sua stessa natura.

Era per questo che Fleur, poco prima che i due si dividessero, gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata di ammonimento, che lui aveva finto di non cogliere.

Sapere che era semplicemente preoccupata per lui, e se ne dispiaceva.

Per uno strano paradosso, quanto gli era accaduto era servito ad avvicinarli ancora di più, e lui aveva dovuto ammettere di essere stupito dal gesto della ragazza.

Giovane, bella fino all’inverosimile, avrebbe potuto ottenere qualsiasi cosa desiderasse... eppure gli aveva dimostrato la purezza del suo amore, che avrebbe definito quasi innocente, per aver trovato in quelle cicatrici solo un motivo in più per restargli accanto.

Non avrebbe mai voluto che soffrisse, ma in quel momento la più pungente sete di vendetta gli annebbiava la mente. Non riusciva a pensare ad altro che a quell’animale che, a pochi metri da lui, rideva della sua stessa ferocia.

Avrebbe pagato. Lo giurò al vecchio volto di Bill Weasley, perduto per sempre.

******

“Fallo! Che cosa stai aspettando?” urlò, con un ghigno sordido sul volto.

Bill l’aveva Schiantato, e ora il licantropo era alla sua mercé. Si era ritrasformato solo quando aveva avuto la certezza di non poter reagire, né come lupo né come uomo.

Eppure, in lui non v’era minima traccia di paura.

E la ragione, era che Bill tremava.

Non tremava per timore, per un’improvvisa mancanza di coraggio... tremava per la rabbia che lo scuoteva, fino alle viscere, per l’odio che sentiva scorrere nelle vene. Chi gli stava davanti per lui non era un uomo e non era un animale. Nemmeno definirlo mostro aveva più un senso. Semplicemente un _essere_ , che non meritava alcuna dignità. Strinse la presa sulla bacchetta, sollevandola verso di lui.

“Credi forse che non ne sia capace?” domandò, tentando di assumere un’aria sprezzante. Greyback scoppiò in una risata acuta, inquietante.

“Questo è il problema di voi buoni. Non sapete quando è il momento di diventare cattivi” lo accusò.

Bill prese un profondo respiro. Aveva ragione.

Qual era il limite fra la bontà e la vigliaccheria? Quando era disposto a degradarsi per la più pura e semplice vendetta, sentimento che gli si addiceva così poco?  
In quel momento, rivolse una tacita preghiera al se stesso di un tempo, al Bill Weasley che non si lasciava turbare da alcunché, che mai avrebbe impugnato la bacchetta con propositi tanto malevoli.

_Nascondi ciò che sono e aiutami a trovare la maschera più adatta alle mie intenzioni. Con il volto che porto, non sarò in grado di fargli pagare il fio per le sue azioni. Ti prego. Ti prego._

Ripeté queste parole nella sua mente più e più volte, mentre il mondo intorno a lui sembrava quasi dissolversi.

Infine, si decise nuovamente ad alzare gli occhi su Greyback, che si stava godendo pigramente le esitazioni che, ne era certo, gli si leggevano sul viso.

Sospirò, abbassando la bacchetta. L’altro rise sguaiatamente di quell’improvvisa debolezza. Così occupato in quella derisione poco proficua, non si accorse dell’Incantesimo che venne pronunciato in un mormorio.

_“Petrificus Totalus”_

Bill vide lo sguardo di Greyback cristallizzarsi in una smorfia di confusione. L’unica cosa di cui si dispiacque, fu di non poterlo vedere reagire nel momento in cui Trasfigurò la sua bacchetta in un coltello.

Tagliente, acuminato, al pari degli artigli di cui lui normalmente faceva tanto sfoggio.

E gli dispiacque di non poterlo sentire urlare, quando la lama gli accarezzò il viso, portando via con sé quel sangue corrotto.

Una, due, tre volte.

Fin quando Bill non si sentì abbastanza appagato, fin quando il volto di Fenrir Greyback non fu fregiato della sua vendetta.

Si chinò su di lui, sorridendo.

“Questo è il problema di voi cattivi. Non capite quanto possiamo divenire crudeli noi buoni” gli sussurrò, prima di allontanarsi.

C’era la guerra, quella notte.

E lui, aveva appena vinto la sua battaglia.


End file.
